britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Britney Spears/@comment-173.186.50.80-20150316020717
Britney Jean Spears (born December 2, 1981) is an American sub human. Born in McComb, Mississippi and raised in Kentwood, Louisiana Spears began performing as a child, landing roles in television shows and stage productions. She signed with Jive Records in 1997 and released her debut album ...Baby One More Time in 1999. During her first decade in the music industry, she became a prominent figure in the tabloids which eventually exposed her for the nutter she is. Her first two albums established her as a pop icon and broke sales records, while title tracks "...Baby One More Time" and "Oops!... I Did It Again" became international number-one hits. Spears was credited with influencing the revival of teen pop during the late 1990s. In 2001, she released her third studio album Britney and expanded her brand, playing the starring role in the film Crossroads. She assumed creative control of her fourth studio album, In The Zone (album) (2003), which yielded chart-topping singles "Me Against the Music", "Toxic" and "Everytime". After the release of two compilation albums, Spears experienced personal struggles and her career went into hiatus. Her fifth studio album, Blackout (album), was released in 2007 and despite receiving little promotion, it spawned hits "Gimme More" and "Piece Of Me". In 2008, her erratic behavior and hospitalizations caused her to be placed in a conservatorship. The same year, her sixth studio album Circus (album) was released, with the global chart-topping lead single "Womanizer". She embarked on her highest-grossing global concert tour The Circus Starring Britney Spears, in 2009. Her seventh studio album Femme Fatale, released in 2011, has become the first of her albums to yield three top ten singles in the United States. Spears has sold over 100 million records worldwide. According to the Recording Industry AssociaTion of America (RIAA), she is the eighth top selling female artist in the United States, with 33 million certified albums. Spears is also recognized as the best-selling female artist of the first decade of the 21st century, as well as the fifth overall. She was ranked the 8th Artist of the 2000s by Billboard. In June 2010, Spears was ranked sixth on Forbes list of the 100 Most Powerful and Influential celebrities in the world; she is also the third most mentioned musician on the internet, according to Forbes. Contentsshow Biography 1981–1997: Early life and Career Beginnings Britney was born in McComb, Mississippi, the second child of Lynne Irene Bridges and James Parnell Spears. Her maternal grandmother, Lillian Portell was English (born in London) and one of her maternal great-great-grandfathers was Maltese. She has an older brother named Bryan James and a younger sister named Jamie Lynn. At the age of three, Britney started attending dance lessons in her hometown of Kentwood, Louisiana and was selected to perform as a solo artist at the annual recital. During her childhood, she also attended gymnastics & voice lessons and won many state-level competitions and children's talent shows. Britney made her local stage debut at age five, singing "What Child Is This?" at her kindergarten graduation. She said about her ambition as a child: "I was in my own world, ... I found out what I'm supposed to do at an early age." At the age of eight, Britney and her mother traveled to Atlanta, Georgia for an audition in the 1990s revival of "The Mickey Mouse Club." Casting director Matt Casella rejected her for being too young to join the series at the time, but he introduced her to Nancy Carson, a New York City talent agent. Carson was impressed with Britney's vocals and suggested enrolling her at the Professional Performing Arts School. Shortly after, Lynne and her daughters moved to a sublet apartment in New York. Britney was hired for her first professional role as the understudy for the lead role of Tina Denmark in the Off-Broadway musical "Ruthless!" She also appeared as a contestant on the popular television show "Star Search" and was cast in a number of commercials. In December of 1992, Britney was finally cast in "The Mickey Mouse Club," but returned to Kentwood after the show was canceled. She enrolled at Parklane Academy in McComb, Mississippi. Although she made friends with most of her classmates, Britney compared the school to "the opening scene in Clueless with all the cliques. ... I was so bored. I was the point guard on the basketball team. I had my boyfriend, and I went to homecoming and Christmas formal. But I wanted more." In June of 1997, Britney was in talks with manager Lou Pearlman to join the female pop group Innosense. Lynne asked family friend and entertainment lawyer Larry Rudolph for his opinion and submitted a tape of Britney singing over a Whitney Houston karaoke song along with some pictures. Rudolph decided he wanted to pitch her to record labels, therefore she needed a professional demo. He sent Britney an unused song of Toni Braxton. She rehearsed for a week and recorded her vocals in a studio with a sound engineer. She traveled to New York with the demo and met with executives from four labels, returning to Kentwood the same day. Three of the labels rejected Britney, arguing that audiences wanted pop bands such as the Backstreet Boys & the Spice Girls and "there wasn't going to be another Madonna, another Debbie Gibson, or another Tiffany." Two weeks later, executives from Jive Records returned calls to Rudolph. Senior vice president of A&R Jeff Fenster stated about Britney's audition that "it's very rare to hear someone that age who can deliver emotional content and commercial appeal. ... For any artist, the motivation—the 'eye of the tiger'—is extremely important. And Britney had that." Britney then sang Whitney Houston's song "I Have Nothing" for the executives and got signed to the label. They appointed her to work with producer Eric Foster White for a month, who reportedly shaped her voice from "lower and less poppy" delivery to "distinctively, unmistakably Britney." After hearing the recorded material, president Clive Calder ordered a full album. Britney had originally envisioned "Sheryl Crow music, but younger more adult contemporary," but felt all right with her label's appointment of producers, since "It made more sense to go pop, because I can dance to it—it's more me." Britney flew to Cheiron Studios in Stockholm, Sweden where half of the album was recorded from March to April of 1998 with producers Max Martin, Denniz Pop and Rami Yacoub, among others. 1998–2000: ...Baby One More Time and Oops!... I Did It Again After Britney returned to the United States, she embarked on a shopping mall promotional tour to promote her debut album. Her show was a four song set and she was accompanied by two back up dancers. Her first concert tour followed, as an opening act for NSYNC. On January 12, 1999, Britney's debut album "Baby One More Time. It debuted at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200 and was certified two-times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America after a month. Worldwide, the album topped the charts in fifteen countries and sold over 10 million copies in a year. It became the biggest selling album ever by a teenage artist. The title track was released as the lead single from the album. Originally, Jive Records wanted its music video to be animated, but Britney rejected it and suggested the final idea of a Catholic schoolgirl. The single sold 500,000 copies on its first day and peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100, topping the chart for two consecutive weeks. It has sold more than 10 million as of today, making it one of the best-selling singles of all time. The album later received a Grammy nomination for "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance." The title track also topped the singles chart for two weeks in the United Kingdom, and became the fastest-selling single ever by a female artist, shipping over 460,000 copies. It would later become the 25th most successful song of all time in British chart history. Britney is also the youngest female artist to have a million seller in the country. The third single "(You Drive Me) Crazy became a top-ten hit worldwide and propelled the album to sell even more. As of today, it has sold 30 million copies worldwide, making it one of the best-selling albums of all time. It is also the best-selling first album by any artist ever. The April 1999 cover of Rolling Stone featured Britney lying on her bed, covered with a bra, shorts and an open top. The American Family Association (AFA) referred to the shoot as "a disturbing mix of childhood innocence and adult sexuality" and called to "God-loving Americans to boycott stores selling Britney's albums." Britney responded to the outcry commenting: "What's the big deal? I have strong morals. ... I'd do it again. I thought the pictures were fine. And I was tired of being compared to Debbie Gibson and all of this bubblegum pop all the time." Shortly before, Britney had announced publicly she would remain a virgin until marriage. On June 28, 1999, she began her first headlining ...Baby One More Time Tour in North America, which was positively received by critics, but generated some controversy due to her racy outfits. An extension of the tour Crazy 2k, followed in March of 2000. She premiered songs from her upcoming second album during the show. In May of 2000, Britney's sophomore album " Oops!... I Did It Again." It debuted at number one in the US, selling 1.3 million copies, breaking the SoundScan record for the highest debut sales by any solo artist. The album sold over 25 million copies worldwide to date, making one of the best-selling albums of all time. Rob Sheffield of Rolling Stone said that "the great thing about Oops! – under the cheese surface, Britney's demand for satisfaction is complex, fierce and downright scary, making her a true child of rock & roll tradition." The album's lead single, "Oops!... I Did It Again", peaked at the top of the charts in Australia, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and many other European nations. The album as well as the title track received Grammy nominations for "Best Pop Vocal Album" and "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance" respectively. The same year, BRitney embarked on the Oops!.. I Did It Again World Tour which grossed $40.5 million; she also released her first book "Britney Spears' Heart-to-Heart" co-written with her mother. On September 7, 2000, Britney performed at the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards. Halfway through the performance, she ripped off her black suit to reveal a sequined flesh-colored bodysuit, followed by heavy dance routine. It is noted by critics as the moment that she showed signs of becoming a more provocative performer. Amidst media speculation, Britney confirmed she was dating NSYNC member Justin Timberlake. 2001–2003: Britney, Crossroads, and In the Zone In February of 2001, Britney signed a $7–8 million promotional deal with Pepsi, and released another book co-written with her mother, entitled "A Mother’s Gift." In November of 2001, she released her self-titled third studio album Britney. While on tour, she felt inspired by hip hop artists such as Jay-Z and The Neptunes and wanted to create a record with a funkier sound. The album debuted at number one in the Billboard 200 and reached top five positions in Australia, the United Kingdom and mainland Europe and sold over 12 million copies worldwide. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic called Britney "the record where she strives to deepen her persona, making it more adult while still recognizably Britney. ... It does sound like the work of a star who has now found and refined her voice, resulting in her best record yet." The album was honored with two Grammy nominations—Best Pop Vocal Album and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Overprotected"— and was listed in 2008 as one of Entertainment Weekly's "100 Best Albums from the Past 25 Years." The album's first single "I'm A Slave 4 U" became a top-ten hit worldwide. Britney's performance of the single at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards featured a caged tiger and a large albino python draped over her shoulders. It was harshly received by animal rights organization PETA, who claimed the animals were mistreated and scrapped plans for an anti-fur billboard that was supposed to feature Britney. To support the album, Britney embarked on the Dream Within a Dream Tour. The show was critically praised for its technical innovations, the pièce de résistance being a water screen that pumped two tons of water into the stage. The tour grossed $43.7 million, becoming the second highest grossing tour of 2002 by a female artist, behind Cher's Farewell Tour. Britney's career success was highlighted by Forbes in 2002, as Spears was ranked the world's most powerful celebrity. In February of 2002, Britney landed her first starring role in the movie "Crossroads." Although the film was largely panned, some critics praised her acting. The movie (which had a $11 million budget) went on to gross over $57 million worldwide. In June of 2002, Britney opened her first restaurant, Nyla, in New York City, but terminated her relationship in November, citing mismanagement and "management's failure to keep her fully apprised." In July of 2002, she announced she would take a six-month break from her career, however, she went back into the studio in November to record her new album. Her relationship with Justin Timberlake ended after three years. In December of 2002, Justin released the song "Cry Me a River" as the second single from his solo debut album. The music video featured a Britney Spears look-alike and fueled the rumors that she had been unfaithful to him. As a response, Britney wrote the ballad "Everytime" with her backing vocalist and friend Annet Artani. During that same year, Limp Bizkit frontman Fred Durst said that he was in a relationship with Britney, but she denied Durst's claims. In a 2009 interview, he explained that "I just guess at the time it was taboo for a guy like me to be associated with a gal like her." Britney opened the 2003 MTV Video Music Awards with Christina Aguilera, performing "Like a Virgin." Halfway through they were joined by Madonna, with whom they both kissed. The incident was highly publicized. In November of 2003, Britney released her fourth studio album "In The Zone." She assumed more creative control by writing and co-producing most of the material. Vibe called it "A supremely confident dance record that also illustrates Spears's development as a songwriter." NPR listed the album as one of "The 50 Most Important Recording of the Decade", adding that "the decade's history of impeccably crafted pop is written on her body of work." The album sold over 609,000 copies in the United States and debuted at the top of the charts, making Spears the first female artist in the SoundScan era to have her first four studio albums to debut at number one. It also debuted at the top of the charts in France and the top ten in Belgium, Denmark, Sweden and the Netherlands. The album sold over 10 million copies worldwide. The album produced the hit singles: "Me Against the Music" (a collaboration with Madonna), "Toxic" (which won Britney her only Grammy for "Best Dance Recording") "Everytime" and "Outrageous." 2004–2007: Marriage and motherhood In January of 2004, Britney married childhood friend Jason Allen Alexander at The Little White Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, Nevada. The marriage was annulled 55 hours later, stating that Britney "lacked understanding of her actions." In March of 2004, Britney embarked on The Onyx Hotel Tour in support of "In the Zone." In June of 2004, she fell and injured her left knee during the music video shoot for "Outrageous" which required her to undergo arthroscopic surgery. She was forced to remain six weeks with a thigh brace, followed by eight to twelve weeks of rehabilitation which caused The Onyx Hotel Tour to be canceled. During 2004, she became involved in the Kabbalah Centre through her friendship with Madonna. In July of 2004, Britney became engaged to American dancer Kevin Federline, whom she had met three months before. The romance received intense attention from the media since Federline had recently broken up with actress Shar Jackson (who was still pregnant with their second child at the time). The stages of their relationship were chronicled in Britney's first reality show "Britney & Kevin: Chaotic." On September 18, 2004, Britney and Federline held a wedding ceremony, but they were not legally married until three weeks later on October 6th due to a delay finalizing the couple's prenuptial agreement. Shortly after, Britney released her first fragrance with Elizabeth Arden called Curious which broke the company's first-week gross for a perfume. In October of 2004, Britney took a career break to start a family. In November of 2004, her first greatest-hits compliation album "Greatest Hits: My Prerogative" was released. Britney's cover version of Bobby Brown's song "My Prerogative" was released as the lead single from the album, reaching the top of the charts in Finland, Ireland, Italy and Norway. The second single "Do Somethin'" was a top ten hit in Australia, the United Kingdom and other countries of mainland Europe. The greatest hits album sold over 5 million copies worldwide. In September of 2005, Britney gave birth to her first child, a son named Sean Preston In November of 2005, she released her first remix compilation B In The Mix: The Remixes which consists of eleven remixes which has sold over 1 million copies worldwide. In February of 2006, pictures surfaced of Britney driving with her son Sean, on her lap instead of in a car seat. Child advocates were horrified by the photos of her holding the wheel with one hand and Sean with the other. Britney claimed that the situation happened because of a frightening encounter with paparazzi and that it was a mistake on her part. The following month, Britney guest-starred on the Will & Grace episode "Buy, Buy Baby" as closeted lesbian Amber Louise. In June of 2006, she announced that she no longer studied Kabbalah, explaining, "my baby is my religion." Two months later, she posed nude for the cover of Harper's Bazaar. The picture was heavily compared to Demi Moore's August 1991 Vanity Fair cover. In September of 2006, Britney gave birth to her second child, son Jayden James. In November of 2006, she filed for divorce from Federline, citing irreconcilable differences. Their divorce was finalized in July of 2007 when Britney & Federline reached a global settlement and agreed to share joint custody of their children. 2007: Personal struggles and Blackout In January of 2007, Britney's aunt Sandra Bridges Covington (with who she had been very close to) died of ovarian cancer. In February of 2007, she stayed in a drug rehabilitation facility in Antigua for less than a day. The following night, Britney shaved her head with electric clippers at a hair salon in Tarzana, Los Angeles. She admitted herself to other treatment facilities during the following weeks. In May of 2007, she produced a series of promotional concerts at House of Blues venues, titled The M+M's Tour. In October of 2007, Britney lost physical custody of her children to Federline. The reasons of the court ruling were not revealed to the public. Britney was also sued by Louis Vuitton over her 2005 music video "Do Somethin'" for upholstering her Hummer interior in counterfeit Louis Vuitton cherry blossom fabric which resulted in the video being banned on European TV stations. In October of 2007, Britney released her fifth studio album "Blackout." The album debuted at the top of charts in Canada and Ireland, number two in the U.S. Billboard 200, France, Japan, Mexico and the United Kingdom and the top ten in Australia, Korea, New Zealand and many European nations. In the United States, Britney became the only female artist to have her first five studio albums debut at the two top slots of the chart. The album received positive reviews from critics and has sold over 3 million copies worldwide. "Blackout" won "Album of the Year" at the 2008 MTV Europe Music Awards and was listed as the fifth "Best Pop Album of the Decade" by The Times. Britney performed the lead single "Gimme More" at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards. The performance was panned by many critics. Despite the backlash, the single rocketed to worldwide success, peaking at number one in Canada and the top ten in almost every country it charted. The second single "Piece Of Me" reached the top of the charts in Ireland and reached the top five in Australia, Canada, Denmark, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. The third single "Break the Ice" was released the following year and had moderate success due to Britney not being able to promote it properly. In December of 2007, Britney began a relationship with paparazzo Adnan Ghalib. 2008–10: Conservatorship and Circus In January of 2008, Britney refused to relinquish custody of her sons to Federline's representatives. She was hospitalized at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center after police that arrived at her house noted that she appeared to be under the influence of an illicit substance. The following day, her visitation rights were suspended at an emergency court hearing & Federline was given sole physical and legal custody of the children. Britney was committed to the psychiatric ward of Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center and put on 5150 involuntary psychiatric hold. The court placed her under temporary and later permanent) conservatorship of her father and attorney Andrew Wallet, giving them complete control of her assets. Britney was released five days later. The following month, Britney guest-starred on the "How I Met Your Mother" episode "Ten Sessions" as receptionist Abby. She received positive reviews for her performance as well as bringing the series its highest ratings ever. In July of 2008, Britney regained some visitation rights of her children after coming to an agreement with Federline and his counsel. In September of 2008, Britney opened the MTV Video Music Awards with a pre-taped comedy sketch with Jonah Hill and an introduction speech. She won "Best Female Video," "Best Pop Video" and "Video of the Year" for "Piece of Me." A 60-minute introspective documentary Britney: For the Record was produced to chronicle Spears's return to the recording industry. Directed by Phil Griffin, "For the Record" was entirely shot in Beverly Hills, Hollywood, and New York City during the third quarter of 2008. The documentary was broadcast on MTV to 5.6 million viewers for the two airings on the premiere night. It was the highest rating in its Sunday night timeslot and in the network's history. In December of 2008, Britney's sixth studio album Circus was released. It received positive reviews from critics and debuted at number one in Canada, Czech Republic and the United States & also inside the top ten in many European nations In the United States, Britney became the youngest female artist to have five albums debut at number one, earning a place in Guinness World Records. She also became the only act in the Soundscan era to have four albums debut with 500,000 or more copies sold. The album was one of the fastest-selling albums of the year and has sold 4 million copies worldwide. The album's lead single "Womanizer" became Britney's first number one in the Billboard Hot 100 since "...Baby One More Time". The single also topped the charts in Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Finland, France, Norway and Sweden. It was also nominated for a Grammy in the category of "Best Dance Recording." In January of 2009, Britney and her father obtained a restraining order against her former manager Sam Lutfi, ex-boyfriend Adnan Ghalib and attorney Jon Eardley—all of whom, court documents claim, had been conspiring to gain control of Britney's affairs. The restraining order forbids Lutfi and Ghalib from contacting Spears or coming within 250 yards of her, her property or family members. Britney embarked on The Circus Starring Britney Spears in March of 2009. With a gross of U.S. $131.8 million, it became the fifth highest grossing tour of the year In November of 2009, Spears released her second greatest hits album The Singles Collection." The album's lead and only single "3" became her third number one single in the U.S. In May of 2010, Britney's representatives confirmed she was dating her agent Jason Trawick and that they had decided to end their professional relationship to focus on their personal relationship. Britney designed a limited edition clothing line for Candie's which was released in stores in July of 2010. In September of 2010, she made a cameo appearance on a Britney Spears-themed tribute episode of the FOX TV show "Glee" titled "Britney/Brittany." The episode drew the show's highest ratings ever. 2011–12: Femme Fatale and The X Factor In March of 2011, Britney released her seventh studio album "Femme Fatale." The album peaked at number one in the United States, Canada, and Australia & peaked inside the top ten on nearly every other chart. Its peak in the United States ties Britney with Mariah Carey and Janet Jackson for the third-most number ones among women. It has sold 1,000,000 copies in the United States and 2.2 million worldwide & has been certified platinum by the RIAA. The album's lead single "Hold It Against Me" debuted at number-one on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Britney's fourth number-one single on the chart and making her the second artist in history to have two consecutive singles debut at number-one, after Mariah Carey. The second single "Till the World Ends" reached peaked at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 in May. The third single "I Wanna Go" reached number seven in August. "Femme Fatale" became Britney's first album in which three of its songs reached the top ten of the chart. The fourth and final single "Criminal" was released in September of 2011. The music video caused controversy when British politicians criticized Britney for using replica guns while filming the video in an area of London that had been badly affected by the 2011 England riots. Her management briefly responded, stating: "The video is a fantasy story featuring Britney's boyfriend, Jason Trawick, which literally plays out the lyrics of a song written three years before the riots ever happened." In April of 2011, Britney appeared in a remix of Rihanna's song "S&M." It reached number one in the US later in the month, making it her fifth number one on the chart. On Billboard's 2011 Year-End list, she was ranked number fourteen on the Artists of the Year, thirty-two on Billboard 200 artists and ten on Billboard Hot 100 artists. In June of 2011, Britney embarked on the Femme Fatale Tour. The first ten dates of the tour grossed $6.2 million, landing the fifty-fifth spot on Pollstar's Top 100 North American Tours list for the half-way point of the year. The tour ended on December 10, 2011 in Puerto Rico after 79 performances. A DVD of the tour was released in November of 2011. In August of 2011, Britney received the MTV Video Vanguard Award at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards. The next month, she released her second remix album B In The Mix: The Remixes Vol. 2. In December, she became engaged to her long-time boyfriend Jason Trawick, who had formerly been her agent. In April of 2012, Trawick became Britney's co-conservator, alongside her father. In January of 2013, Britney and Trawick ended their engagement. Trawick was also removed as her co-conservator, restoring her father as the sole conservator. In May of 2012, she was hired to replace Nicole Scherzinger as a judge for the second season of the U.S. version of "The X Factor" joining Simon Cowell, L.A. Reid and fellow new judge Demi Lovato (who replaced Paula Abdul). With a reported salary of $15 million, Britney became the highest-paid judge on a singing competition series in television history. She mentored the Teens category and her final act, Carly Rose Sonenclar was named the runner-up of the season. Britney did not return for the show's third season and her spot was filled by Kelly Rowland. Britney was featured on will.i.am's song "Scream & Shout" which was released as a single from his fourth studio album "#willpower." The song later became Britney's sixth number one single on the UK Singles Chart and peaked at #3 on US Billboard Hot 100. In December, Forbes magazine named her music's top-earning woman of 2012, with estimated earnings of $58 million. 2013–present: Britney Jean, Britney: Piece of Me and ninth studio album In December of 2012, Britney began working on her eighth studio album "Britney Jean" and in May of 2013, she enlisted will.i.am. as the executive producer on the album. On September 17, 2013, she appeared on "Good Morning America" to announce her two-year residency show at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino in Las Vegas called Britney: Piece Of Me. It began on December 27, 2013 and will include a total of 100 shows throughout 2014 and 2015. During the same appearance, Britney announced that the album would be released on December 3, 2013 in the United States. It was released through RCA Records due to the disbandment of Jive Records in 2011. Furthermore, the album became her final project under her original recording contract with RCA, which had guaranteed the release of eight studio albums. It received a low amount of promotion and commercial impact, reportedly due to contractual obligations for "Britney: Piece of Me." Upon its release, the record debuted at number four on the U.S. Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 107,000 copies, becoming her lowest-peaking and lowest-selling album in the United States. "Britney Jean" debuted at number 34 on the UK Albums Chart, selling 12,959 copies in its first week. In doing so, it became her lowest-charting and lowest-selling album in the country. On September 16, 2013, "Work Bitch" was released as the lead single from the album, one day earlier than expected after being leaked online. It debuted and peaked at number 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. The second single "Perfume" was premiered on November 3, 2013, two days earlier than originally announced. It debuted and peaked at number 76 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. During the production of the album, Britney recorded the song "Ooh La La" for the soundtrack of "The Smurfs 2" earlier in 2013. In October of 2013, she was featured as a guest vocalist on Miley Cyrus' song "SMS (Bangerz)" from her fourth studio album "Bangerz." It debuted in the Billboard charts at number 10 in US Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles, number 29 in the US Pop Digital Singles and number 70 in the US Hot Digital Songs, respectively On January 8, 2014, Britney won "Favorite Pop Artist" at the 40th People's Choice Awards at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles. On August 28, 2014, it was confirmed that she has renewed her contract with RCA, and that she is writing and recording new music. One Ford Fusion Energi owner’s sunny outlook Fusion Energi owner David Fenton believes in the power of the sun. See how he’s harnessed the energy from solar panels to help his Fusion Energi run on sunshine. Promoted by Ford Artistry Musical Style Following her debut, Britney was credited with leading the revival of teen pop in the late 1990s. The Daily Yomiuri reported that "music critics have hailed her as the most gifted teenage pop idol for many years, but Spears has set her sights a little higher-she is aiming for the level of superstardom that has been achieved by Madonna and Janet Jackson." Rob Sheffield of Rolling Stone wrote: "Britney Spears carries on the classic archetype of the rock & roll teen queen, the dungaree doll, the angel baby who just has to make a scene." Rami Yacoub (who co-produced Britney's debut album with lyricist Max Martin) commented: "I know from Denniz Pop and Max's previous productions, when we do songs, there's kind of a nasal thing. With N' Sync and the Backstreet Boys, we had to push for that mid-nasal voice. When Britney did that, she got this kind of raspy, sexy voice." Following the release of her debut album, Chuck Taylor of Billboard observed: "Spears has become a consummate performer, with snappy dance moves, a clearly real-albeit young-and funkdified voice ... "(You Drive Me) Crazy", her third single ... demonstrates Spears's own development, proving that the 17-year-old is finding her own vocal personality after so many months of steadfast practice." Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic referred to her music as a "blend of infectious, rap-inflected dance-pop and smooth balladry." Britney later commented: "With ...Baby One More Time, I didn't get to show my voice off. The songs were great, but they weren't very challenging." "Oops!...I Did It Again" and subsequent albums saw Britney working with several contemporary R&B producers, leading to "a combination of bubblegum, urban soul, and raga." Her third studio album "Britney" derived from the teen pop niche: "Rhythmically and melodically ... sharper, tougher than what came before. What used to be unabashedly frothy has some disco grit, underpinned by Spears' spunky self-determination that helps sell hooks that are already catchier, by and large, than those that populated her previous two albums." Guy Blackman of The Age wrote that while few would care to listen to an entire Britney Spears album, he said: "The thing about Spears, though, is that her biggest songs, no matter how committee-created or impossibly polished, have always been convincing because of her delivery, her commitment and her presence. For her mostly teenage fans, Spears expresses perfectly the conflicting urges of adolescence, the tension between chastity and sexual experience, between hedonism and responsibility, between confidence and vulnerability." Since her self-titled album, "Britney," Britney has explored and heavily incorporated the electropop genre in her albums, including songs from the albums Blackout" and "Femme Fatale." Voice & Performances Britney possesses a soprano vocal range, her vocal ability however has been criticized. Critic Allan Raible derides her overdependence in Circus on digital effects and the robotic effect it creates. He writes: "She's never been a strong vocalist. Could she handle these songs with stripped down arrangements and no vocal effects? More importantly, would anyone want to hear her attempt such a performance? Does it matter? No. The focus is still image over substance." Britney's image and persona are also often contrasted to Christina Aguilera. David Browne of Entertainment Weekly observed: "Christina Aguilera may flash skin and belly button, but in her music and manner, she's too eager not to offend — she's a good girl pretending to be bad. Spears, however, comes across as a bad girl acting good ... Spears' artificial-sweetener voice is much less interesting than the settings, yet that blandness is actually a relief compared with Aguilera's numbing vocal gymnastics." In contrast, AllMusic comments: "Like her peer Christina Aguilera, Britney equates maturity with transparent sexuality and the pounding sounds of nightclubs ... Where Christina comes across like a natural-born skank, Britney is the girl next door cutting loose at college, drinking and smoking and dancing and sexing just a little too recklessly, since this is the first time she can indulge herself." Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine notes: "The disparity between Aguilera and Spears can't be measured solely by the timbre and octave range of their voices ... Aguilera's popularity has never reached the fever pitch of Britney's." It has been widely reported that Britney lip syncs in concert. Author Gary Giddins wrote in his book "Natural Selection: Gary Giddins on Comedy, Film, Music and Books" that "among many other performers accused of moving their lips while a machine does the labor are Britney Spears, Luciano Pavarotti, Shania Twain, Beyoncé, and Madonna." Rashod D. Ollison of The Baltimore Sun observes: "Many pop stars ... feel they have no choice but to seek vocal enhancement. Since the advent of MTV and other video music channels, pop audiences have been fed elaborate videos thick with jaw-dropping effects, awesome choreography, fabulous clothes, marvelous bodies. And the same level of perfection is expected to extend beyond the video set to the concert stage. So if Britney Spears, Janet Jackson or Madonna sounds shrill and flat without a backing track, fans won't pay up to $300 for a concert ticket." Giddins adds: "It was reported Britney Spears fans prefer her to lip-sync—despite her denials of doing so (contradicted by her own director)—because they expect flawless digitalization when they pay serious money for a concert." In Australia, NSW Fair Trading Minister Virginia Judge has advised disclaimers be printed on any ticket for concerts which contain any prerecorded vocals. She commented: "There could have been some instances where people actually go and purchase a ticket thinking that they're going to have a live performance ... for some people that means that everything is live, it's fresh, it happens instantaneously, it's not something that's been pre-recorded. You want to make sure that they're actually paying for what they think they're getting." Noting on the prevalence of lip-syncing, Los Angeles Daily News reported "in the context of a Britney Spears concert, does it really matter? Like a Vegas revue show, you don't go to hear the music, you go for the somewhat-ridiculous spectacle of it all." Similarly, Aline Mendelsohn of the Orlando Sentinel remarked: "Let's get one thing straight: A Britney Spears concert is not about the music ... you have to remember that it's about the sight, not the sound." Critic Glenn Gamboa comments her concert tours are "like her life—a massive money-making venture designed to play up her talents and distract from her shortcomings with a mix of techno-tinged sex appeal and disco-flavored flash. And, like her life, it is, more or less, a success." Britney's Influences Throughout her career, Britney has drawn frequent comparisons to Madonna and Janet Jackson, in terms of vocals, choreography & stage presence, citing both as influences in her work. She has also named Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Sheryl Crow, Otis Redding, Shania Twain, Bruno Mars, Justin Timberlake, Beyoncé and Lorde as sources of inspiration. According to Britney: "I know when I was younger, I looked up to people... like, you know, Janet Jackson and Madonna. And they were major inspirations for me. But I also had my own identity and I knew who I was, you know." In Carol Clerk's 2002 book "Madonnastyle," she is quoted saying: "I have been a huge fan of Madonna since I was a little girl. She's the person that I've really looked up to. I would really, really like to be a legend like Madonna." Many critics have argued that Britney shouldn't be considered in the same league of talent as Jackson or Madonna. Journalists Erika Montalvo and Jackie Sheppard of the Rocky Mountain Collegian observed "some may argue that Spears is not only a good recording artist but also an important cultural icon." However, in examining her level of skill as an artist, it is questioned that " although she has been classified among female elites such as Janet Jackson and Madonna, what does Ms. Spears really have in common with these divas of rock?" Joan Anderman of The Boston Globe remarked that "thirteen costume changes in 90 minutes won't bless her with Madonna's intelligence or cultural barometer. An army of cutting-edge R&B producers won't supply her with Janet Jackson's sense of humor or sincere smile ... Britney's heroes aren't great singers. But they're real singers. Spears sounds robotic, nearly inhuman, on her records, so processed is her voice by digital pitch-shifters and synthesizers." Reporter Ed Bumgardner commented her transition from teen pop start to adult sex symbol with her third studio album Britney "takes its cues from two other successful performers—Madonna and Janet Jackson—both of whom she brazenly rips off and both of whom, like Spears, are passable singers, at best." Critic Shane Harrison wrote: "From the minimalist thump and "Nasty" feel of "I'm a Slave 4 U" to the scattered quotes in "Boys", Britney feels like Spears's attempt at 'Control'." Citing Janet Jackson's resolve to incorporate personal and social issues into her work and Madonna's ability to constantly redefine the boundaries of socially acceptable material in the industry, Britney's catalog ultimately pales in comparison, because "while Jackson and Madonna wrote their own music about subjects of importance, Spears's music sounds like an upbeat version of either, 'I want to grow up but the media won't let me,' or 'Here kitty, kitty, I'm wearing my underwear outside of my leather pants'-type ballads." In contrast, Guy Blackman argues that although "no one would argue that Spears is some kind of pioneering pop auteur, there’s still a lot to like about her back catalogue. During her world-conquering peak, she was just about as cutting edge as you could get in the world of global pop superstardom. Spears didn’t just work with big names, she gave big names their names, and maintained her high currency in the world’s most fickle industry for years, when most aspiring starlets are lucky to manage months." After meeting Britney face to face, Janet Jackson stated: "She said to me, 'I'm such a big fan; I really admire you.' That's so flattering. Everyone gets inspiration from some place. And it's awesome to see someone else coming up who's dancing and singing, and seeing how all these kids relate to her. A lot of people put it down, but what she does is a positive thing." Madonna's respect for Spears has also been a subject of observation. Santiago Fouz-Hernández and Freya Jarman-Ivens (the authors of Madonna's "Drowned Worlds: New Approaches to Her Cultural Transformations") note that the most well known cross-generational relationship exists between Britney and Madonna in which "the entertainment newsmedia almost became obsessed with their relationship of mutual admiration." The biographers also report "some observers of popular culture, however, feel that the comparisons between the two artist are meaningless and fail to recognize Madonna's unique contribution: Madonna was never 'just another pop star' whereas Britney can more easily be seen as a standard manufactured pop act." Legacy Britney Spears became an international pop culture icon immediately after launching her recording career. Rolling Stone magazine wrote: "One of the most controversial and successful female vocalists of the 21st century, she spearheaded the rise of post-millennial teen pop ... Spears early on cultivated a mixture of innocence and experience that broke the bank." She is listed by the Guinness World Records as having the "Best-selling album by a teenage solo artist" for her debut album "...Baby One More Time" which sold over thirteen million copies in the United States. Melissa Ruggieri of the Richmond Times-Dispatch reported: "She's also marked for being the best-selling teenage artist. Before she turned 20 in 2001, Britney sold more than 37 million albums worldwide." As of 2011, she has sold over 100 million albums worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time based on album sales alone. Britney was also ranked as the fourth VH1's "50 Greatest Women of the Video Era" show list, ahead of most of her contemporaries and only behind veterans Madonna, Janet Jackson and Whitney Houston. Britney is also recognized as the best-selling female artist of the first decade of the 21st century, as well as the fifth overall. In December of 2009, Billboard magazine ranked her the 8th Artist of the 2000s decade in the United States. Britney is also known for her iconic performances and music videos. The music video for her debut single, "...Baby One More Time", was ranked number one on TRL's Final Countdown of the most iconic music videos. At the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards, before performing "Oops!... I Did It Again", the singer appeared behind a backlit screen, and descended a spiral staircase and started performing "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" while wearing a tuxedo. After performing a shortened version of the track, Britney tore the tuxedo off, revealing a skin-tight flesh-coloured outfit. The following year, she performed her single "I'm a Slave 4 U." Jocelyn Vena of MTV summarized the performance, saying: "Draping herself in a white python and slithering around a steamy garden setting – surrounded by dancers in zebra and tiger outfits – Spears created one of the most striking visuals in the 27-year history of the show." She also duetted "The Way You Make Me Feel" with pop singer Michael Jackson at his 30th anniversary concert a few days earlier. During the opening of the 2003 MTV Video Music Awards on August 28, 2003, Britney joined Madonna, Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliott. Halfway through the performance, Madonna kissed Britney and Christina on the lips. The kiss between Spears and Madonna generated strong reaction from the media. This performance was listed by Blender magazine as one of the twenty-five sexiest music moments on television history. MTV listed the performance as the number-one opening moments in the history of MTV Video Music Awards. Barbara Ellen of The Observer has reported: "Spears is famously one of the 'oldest' teenagers pop has ever produced, almost middle aged in terms of focus and determination. Many 19-year-olds haven't even started working by that age, whereas Britney, a former Mouseketeer, was that most unusual and volatile of American phenomena — a child with a full-time career. While other little girls were putting posters on their walls, Britney was wanting to be the poster on the wall. Whereas other children develop at their own pace, Britney was developing at a pace set by the ferociously competitive American entertainment industry." In 2011, Adam Markovitz of Entertainment Weekly commented on the cultural significance of Spears's voice and music, stating: "We don't ask a whole lot from Britney Spears as an entertainer...we'll still send her straight up the charts simply because she's Britney. She's an American institution, as deeply sacred and messed up as pro wrestling or the filibuster. Musically, though, Spears will always have to measure up to her own gold standards of pop euphony: the operatic slither of 2004's 'Toxic' and the candied funk of 2000's 'Oops!...I Did It Again.' Spears is no technical singer, that's for sure. But backed by Martin and Dr. Luke's wall of pound, her vocals melt into a mix of babytalk coo and coital panting that is, in its own overprocessed way, just as iconic and propulsive as Michael Jackson's yips or Eminem's snarls." Britney was named as "Most Searched Person" in the Guinness World Records book edition 2007 and 2009. She was later named as the most searched person of the decade 2000 – 2009. She is the most followed person on Google's social network, Google+. Reaching 100,000 in under two months of the sites launch, quadrupling the amount within 10 days. By November, Britney had over 760,000 followers and by the end of December 2011, she became the first person to reach over 1 million followers. Cultural Influence Britney has been cited as a musical inspiration by contemporary artists. Gwyneth Paltrow's character in the 2010 drama film "Country Strong" was inspired on her public meltdown. According to film director Shana Fest: "That's where this movie came from. I mean, I was seeing what was happening in the media to Britney Spears. I think it's tragic how we treat people who give us so much, and we love to see them knocked down to build them back up again, to knock them down again." Nicki Minaj has cited Britney as a major influence on her career and commented: "The fact that she came back out with just so much fire inspires me, and it inspires young women and people all over the world. It just inspires you. A lot of my fans feel like they are the underdog and feel like they are the people who aren't ever accepted for themselves, or who are laughed at or poked fun at forever. It just goes to show that once you keep at whatever it is you’re doing, people may not like you, people may not love you, but they will have to respect you at the end of the day. And that respect is all that matters." Lana Del Rey revealed that she is compelled by Britney in an interview with MTV, saying: "I'm not really interested in a ton of female musicians but there is something about Britney that compelled me – the way she sings and just the way she looks." She also said that the "Toxic" music video is a main inspiration of her work. During the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards, Lady Gaga said that Britney "taught us all how to be fearless, and the industry wouldn't be the same without her." Miley Cyrus credits Britney as her biggest inspiration and has referenced her in her 2009 hit song "Party in the U.S.A." Britney's personal breakdown was also cited as an inspiration for Barry Manilow's album "15 Minutes." She has also become a major influence among many new artists, including fellow X Factor judge Demi Lovato, Katy Perry, Kristinia DeBarge, Little Boots, Marina and the Diamonds, Pixie Lott, Girls' Generation and The Saturdays. Fergie of The Black Eyed Peas revealed to The Hollywood Reporter that she was happy with Britney's return to the music industry and continued: "It's amazing. For this many years being in the business, and everything she's been through, it's wonderful to see her make this huge of a comeback. Really, it's a beautiful thing." Simon Cowell explained that he is "fascinated by Britney. The fact that she’s one of the most talked about – not just pop stars – but people in the world today, means that you’ve got this star power. ... She’s still hot, she’s still having hit records and she’s still controversial, there’s a reason for that." Jessica Jung and Hyoyeon of the Korean girl group Girls' Generation have also been compared to Britney due to their blonde hair and the latter's abilities as a dancer. Marina and the Diamonds named Britney as the main influence for her Electra Heart album, stating that: "I think people thought I was joking about that for a long time. But when I was a teenager there was a genuine connection with this sweet girl who also had this very sexual side that people didn't really want to accept ... Britney is really smart. And in the way that she inspired Electra Heart, if you step back from all the cynical stuff, it actually focuses on the idea of innocence being mixed with darkness. For some reason I really like that combination. I suppose because you don't really connect innocence with darkness." Diamandis has also stated that Britney is her main influence when it comes to popular culture and that she is the one that she aspired to being growing up. Britney has had a direct influence on singer Porcelain Black's work after growing up around her music as a child. Black describes Britney's music as a "love child between" Marilyn Manson and Britney with her work being one of the main inspirations for Black's debut album "Mannequin Factory." She also stated that Britney inspired her deep love for choreography. Bebo Norman wrote a song about Britney called "Britney" which was released as a single. Boy band Busted also wrote a song about her called "Britney" which was on their debut album. South Korean singer BoA has also spoken of love and Britney's influence on her. She first met her in 2003 while Britney was promoting "In The Zone." Britney would later provide a writing credit to the song "Look Who's Talking" on BoA's eponymous debut English album. Britney's version of the song leaked in 2012. Richard Cheese called Britney "a remarkable recording artist" and also went on to say that she was "versatile" and what the industry calls an "artist." People magazine and MTV reported that October 1, 2008, the Bronx's John Philip Sousa Middle School, named their music studio in honor of Britney Spears. Britney herself was present during the ceremony and donated $10,000 to the school's music program. In August of 2011, she was honored with the MTV Video Vanguard Award by Lady Gaga, for having made a profound effect on the MTV culture with Gaga stating that "the industry wouldn't be the same without her." In May 2013, new artist Ashley Allen said that although she had been greatly influenced by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand, Britney Spears is her biggest inspiration. She mentioned that she is obsessed with Britney and that when she attended her concert, she cried. Adele has also stated multiple times that she is a big fan of Britney. In fact, she once cancelled her show by calling in sick just to go to a Britney concert that was on the same day. Products & Endorsements In 2000, Britney released a limited edition of glasses titled Shades of Britney. In 2001, she signed a deal with shoe company Skechers and a $7–8 million promotional deal with Pepsi, their biggest entertainment deal at the time. Aside from numerous commercials with the latter during that year, Britney also appeared in a 2004 Pepsi television commercial in the theme of "Gladiators" with singers Beyoncé, Pink and Enrique Iglesias. On June 19, 2002, she released her first multi-platform video game "Britney's Dance Beat" which received positive reviews. In March of 2009, Britney was announced as the new face of clothing brand Candie's. Dari Marder (the chief marketing officer for the brand) explained why they choose Britney, saying: "Everybody loves a comeback and nobody's doing it better than Britney. She's just poised for even greater success." In 2010, Britney designed a limited edition line for the brand which was released in stores in July of 2010. In 2011, she teamed up with Sony, Make Up For Ever and PlentyofFish to release her music video for "Hold It Against Me", earning her $500,000 for the product placement. Britney also teamed up with Hasbro in 2012 to release an exclusive version of Twister Dance which includes a remix of "Till the World Ends." She was also featured on a commercial, which was directed by Ray Kay, to promote the game. Britney's range of commercial deals and products also includes beauty care products and perfumes. In 2004, she released her first fragrance with Elizabeth Arden Curious which broke the company's first-week gross for a perfume. By 2009, she had released seven more fragrances which earned her the recognition of the best-selling celebrity fragrance line on the market. Britney's Elizabeth Arden scents make up 34% of celebrity fragrance sales.279 In 2010, she released her eighth fragrance Radiance In March of 2011, company Brand Sense filed a lawsuit against Britney and Elizabeth Arden seeking $10 million in damages, claiming that she and her father allegedly stopped paying their thirty-five percent commission that was agreed as part of the contract terms. In July 2011, a Los Angeles judge denied the request by the company lawyers, claiming the fact that Britney is still under conservatorship, however Brand Sense stated that they would appeal the decision. In 2011, Radiance was re-issued in a new fragrance titled Cosmic Radiance. Worldwide, Britney sold over one million bottles in the first five years with gross receipts of $1.5 billion. Philantrophy Britney founded The Britney Spears Foundation, a charitable entity set up to help children in need. The philosophy behind the Foundation was that music and entertainment has a healing quality that can benefit children. The Foundation also supported the annual Britney Spears Camp for the Performing Arts where campers had the opportunity to explore and develop their talents. In April of 2002 (through the efforts of Britney and The Britney Spears Foundation), a grant of $1 million was made to the Twin Towers Fund to support the children of uniformed service heroes affected by the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001 including New York City Fire Department and its Emergency Medical Services Command, the New York City Police Department, the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, the New York State Office of court Administration and other government offices, however, it was reported in 2008 that the Foundation had a deficit of $200,000. After Britney went through conservatorship, her father and lawyer Andrew Wallet zeroed out the effort, leading to its closure in 2011. On October 30, 2001, Britney (alongside Bono and other popular recording artists under the name "Artists Against AIDS Worldwide") released a single titled "What's Going On" with the intention to benefit AIDS programs in Africa and other impoverished regions. In the wake of Hurricane Katrina in 2006, she donated $350,000 to Music Rising. Later in 2011, Britney raised $200,000 during An Evening of Southern Style at a private residence in Beverly Hills to benefit the St. Bernard Project, with the help of several celebrities, including Hilary Duff, Selena Gomez, Kelly Osbourne, Kellan Lutz and Kim Kardashian. She has also helped several charities during her career, including Madonna's Kabbalah-based Spirituality for Kids, cancer charity Gilda's Club Worldwide, Promises Foundation, and United Way with the latter two focused on giving families from various disadvantaged situations new hope and stable foundations for the future. Britney Spears Discography Studio Albums ...Baby One More Time (1999) Oops!... I Did It Again (2000) Britney (2001) In the Zone (2003) Blackout (album) (2007) Circus (album) (2008) Femme Fatale (2011) Britney Jean (2013) Compilation albums Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (2004) B In The Mix: The Remixes (2005) The Singles Collection (2009) B In The Mix: The Remixes Vol. 2 (2011) Singles ...Baby One More Time Release Date: November 3, 1998 Sometimes Release Date: May 22, 1999 (You Drive Me) Crazy Release Date: September 18, 1999 Born to Make You Happy Release Date: December 6, 1999 From the Bottom of My Broken Heart Release Date: February 1, 2000 Oops!... I Did It Again Release Date: April 22, 2000 Lucky Release Date: August 12, 2000 Stronger Release Date: November 30, 2000 Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know Release Date:March 5, 2001 I'm A Slave 4 U Release Date: September 24, 2001 I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman Release Date:February 5, 2002 Overprotected Release Date: April 27, 2002 Anticipating Release Date: May 22, 2002 I Love Rock 'n' Roll Release Date: June 1, 2002 Boys Release Date: August 13, 2002 Me Against the Music Release Date: October 20, 2003 Toxic Release Date: January 31, 2004 Everytime Release Date: May 22, 2004 Outrageous Release Date: July 13, 2004 I've Just Begun (Having My Fun) Release Date: August 17, 2004 My Prerogative Release Date: September 21, 2004 Chris Cox Megamix Release Date: December 21, 2004 Do Somethin' Release Date:April 16, 2005 Someday (I Will Understand) Release Date: October 11, 2005 And Then We Kiss Release Date: November 2005 Gimme More Release Date:September 22, 2007 Piece Of Me Release Date: November 17, 2007 Break the Ice Release Date: March 15, 2008 Womanizer Release Date: September 26, 2008 Circus Release Date: December 2, 2008 If U Seek Amy Release Date: March 10, 2009 Radar Release Date: June 23, 2009 3 Release Date: September 29, 2009 Hold It Against Me Release Date: January 11, 2011 Till the World Ends Release Date: March 4, 2011 I Wanna Go Release Date: June 13, 2011 Criminal Release Date: October, 2011 Videos ...Baby One More Time (You Drive Me) Crazy Sometimes Born to Make You Happy From the Bottom of My Broken Heart Oops!... I Did It Again Lucky Stronger Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know I'm A Slave 4 U Overprotected I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman Boys I Love Rock 'n' Roll Me Against the Music Toxic Everytime Outrageous My Prerogative Do Somethin' Gimme More Piece Of Me Break the Ice Womanizer Circus If U Seek Amy Radar 3 Hold It Against Me Till the World Ends I Wanna Go Criminal Fragrances Curious Curious: In Control Curious Heart Fantasy Midnight Fantasy Circus Fantasy Believe Radiance Cosmic Radiance External Links Britney Spears Bio